


Escuadron Bunny

by Yuya_Danae



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, K (Anime), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuya_Danae/pseuds/Yuya_Danae
Summary: La existencia de los super héroes es debido a un incidente de hace dos años, a causa de esto existen ciertos tipos de criaturas que eliminan a la humanidad por el cual se creó un escuadrón capaz de eliminar a estas criaturas y a su vez de ayudar a la gente de cualquier peligro inminente, con el propósito de mantener la seguridad, protección y tranquilidad de su ciudad; siguiendo un ideal más el apoyo de sus demás miembros podrán lograr su objetivo.
Kudos: 1





	Escuadron Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, me llamo Danae pero me pueden decir Dana 
> 
> Les dejo un one shot espero sea de su agrado 
> 
> Esta mini historia es algo breve de lo que va a tratar la historia principal, es como un adelanto de lo que va a venir en la trama que quiero plasmar, sin mas les dejo este one shot.

En un mundo en donde abundan una cantidad mayor de superhéroes que luchan contra una clase de monstruos conocidos como **_"Rabbibeast"_** criaturas con la capacidad de absorber la energía vital de los humanos con solo tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo; otros superhéroes se encargan de combatir el crimen y ayudar a la gente de catástrofes y accidentes que suceden a su alrededor. Ahora se preguntaran cómo es posible la existencia de estos superhéroes, porque todo comenzó hace dos años cuando la NASA había detectado un enorme meteorito acercándose a la tierra, en el cual se había detectado radiación en ella; este hecho fue recibido debido a un informe de una astronauta que realiza un trabajo en el espacio, mientras busca una forma de detenerlo el meteorito se encuentra ingresando a la atmósfera de la tierra este al entrar se despedaza debido a una colapso logrando que se fragmentaron en millas de meteoritos por todo el mundo afectando a los humanos incluso a los animales, la mayoría de los afectados fueron mujeres que hombres, sin embargo en ese asteroide no solo se hallaba radiación sino también unas gemas especiales que otorgaban un poder el cual estas tienen que escoger a sus usuarios, quienes fueran dignos de ellas podrán mostrar un voluntad inquebrantable por el cual con sus habilidades y fuerza salvarán a la gente de sus propios enemigos.

Debido a este incidente muchas organizaciones aprovecharon esta oportunidad para utilizar a estas criaturas a su beneficio para poder apoderarse del mundo y conquistarlo sin importar matar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino; durante estos sucesos las gemas ya habían escogido a sus usuarios quienes pondrán fin a este mal. Son 6 gemas las que recorrieron el mundo buscando a usuarios cuyas personas seleccionados fueron 6 varones de personalidades diferentes pero que tenían el mismo propósito ayudar a la gente, cada gema contiene un poder diferente; las gemas toman la forma de un objeto preciado del usuario, no obstante para poder utilizar dicho poder, a los usuarios se les modificara un gen de uno de sus cromosomas este proceso consiste en que un cromosoma XY que representa al gen cromosómico masculino cambiándole el cromosoma Y por otro cromosoma X por lo que se vuelve un cromosoma XX que representa a un gen cromosómico femenino; a causa de esto los 6 chicos decidieron utilizar la situación a su favor para poder ocultar su verdadera identidad y que no se viera perjudicada, por eso mismo decidieron formar un escuadrón por lo cual se dedicaría a detener el mal de esas organizaciones, no sólo sino también para eliminar a esas criaturas y salvar a la gente de cualquier desastre natural o de fuerza mayor.

Ellas se hacen llamar **_"Escuadrón Bunny"_** ; cada una de ellas tiene un poder y una ocupación en el escuadrón, el cual está conformado de la siguiente manera: Bunny Love es la líder del grupo, ella posee unos guanteletes con los cuales puede manifestarse fuego, puede pelear cuerpo a cuerpo debido a su gran velocidad, agilidad y destreza; Bunny Angel es la segunda al mando y analista, ella puede pelear cuerpo a cuerpo es la única del grupo que no usa ninguna arma debido a que puede moverse con demasiada rapidez y flexibilidad, es muy buena analizando la situación para poder ideal un mejor plan ante cualquier circunstancia; Bunny Healing es el médico del grupo siempre anda con un botiquín sujetado alrededor de su cintura también posee dos armas con los cuales puede manejar con facilidad y rapidez a su vez es una buena francotiradora; Bunny Deadly es la tercera al mando del equipo, recolectora de información y una asesina al suelto, ella anda mayormente sola pero cuando su equipo requiere de su ayuda sin duda en hacerlo posee dos puñaleras, para poder atacar a su enemigo puede andar cerca de su objetivo sin que se percate de su existencia; Bunny Rough es la vanguardia y recolectora de información del grupo mayormente se encarga de la seguridad y resguardo inclusive de obtener información para su equipo igual puede pelear usando una barra de metal larga, un bate y una patineta con el cual se puede mover y proteger por último está Bunny Sweet conocida anteriormente como para poder atacar a su enemigo puede andar cerca de su objetivo sin que se percate de su existencia; Bunny Rough es la vanguardia y recolectora de información del grupo mayormente se encarga de la seguridad y resguardo inclusive de obtener información para su equipo igual puede pelear usando una barra de metal larga, un bate y una patineta con el cual se puede mover y proteger por último está Bunny Sweet conocida anteriormente como para poder atacar a su enemigo puede andar cerca de su objetivo sin que se percate de su existencia; Bunny Rough es la vanguardia y recolectora de información del grupo mayormente se encarga de la seguridad y resguardo inclusive de obtener información para su equipo igual puede pelear usando una barra de metal larga, un bate y una patineta con el cual se puede mover y proteger por último está Bunny Sweet conocida anteriormente como ** _"RedFox"_** ella antes de pertenecer al escuadrón Bunny perteneciendo al grupo **"Kitsune"** , sin embargo debido a un incidente en la cualidad de la mayoría de sus integrantes fueron eliminados por una organización, en la cual solo sobrevivió a su jefe, el líder de su escuadrón y él; posteriormente a los últimos eventos se unió al equipo con tal de seguir ayudando a la gente, ella es la menor del grupo es una espadachina el cual posee una nichirin tou una katana que se adapta un color específico por el cual puede utilizar varias técnicas con ella.

Esta historia contará el trabajo que el escuadrón Bunny realiza con tal de ayudar y proteger a los ciudadanos de su ciudad.

La ciudad en donde habita este grupo es una ciudad utópica y grande debido a que está dividido en prefecturas en su entorno, un lugar hermoso y tranquilo en ciertos aspectos la ciudad se llama Namimori el cual está dividido por las siguientes prefecturas: la prefectura de Miyagi , Shizuoka, Kunugigaoka y Shizume; en una de esas prefecturas se llevará a cabo un incidente el cual corresponde a una zona de departamento en esa prefectura, el suso dicho incidente que se llevará a cabo en ese lugar era un incendio, en el área se encontraban agentes de la policía así como bomberos tratando de apagar el fuego que se propaga a gran escala por todo el edificio, pero antes de seguir explicando todo sobre este suceso regresemos a unas horas antes de los hechos en que las cosas se encuentran en calma.

**5 horas antes**

** Ciudad Namimori **

**16:00**

No obstante en otro lugar en la prefectura de Miyagi en la residencia Kageyama, un pelinaranja y un pelinegro azulado discuten sobre un asunto de cuestión familiar del padre del chico de esa familia, un peso de ser compañeros de la misma escuela y del mismo equipo de voleibol, trabaja como miembro de la familia en la protección de su compañero a quien considera como algo más que amigos pero debido a la alta clase de su familia del chico había decidido no decirle nada por el momento; la razón por la cual discutimos era porque su padre del pelinegro azulado le solicitó que asistiera a una reunión por motivos personales que tenia que atender y por esa misma razón no iba a poder asistir, en la que el pelinaranja no estaba de acuerdo debido a podría pasarle algo malo. Entre tanto en la prefectura de Shizuoka en la biblioteca que se encuentra en la plaza, se hallaba un peliverde de ojos del mismo color pero un poco más claros con pecas tiene puesto el uniforme que está conformado por un pantalón verdoso, camisa blanca con una corbatín grueso de color rojo y abrigo del color gris, éste se haya en conjunto con otros dos compañeros de clase haciendo un proyecto que tenían que entregar como parte de su calificación final del parcial.

En el complejo de departamentos de la prefectura de Shizuoka en donde se verá afectado susodicho incidente, en unos de los departamentos del cuarto piso, una familia está siendo atacada por un **_"Rabbibeast"_** que había entrado en su casa por medio de maletín que había sido deja en la puerta de su departamento sin saber de quién era y sin saber que contenía, lo metieron en su hogar ocasionando que este incidente empezara, cuando el señor quiso defender a su esposa de esa criatura prendió un cerillo para lanzarlo a dicho monstruo pero en el momento de hacerlo fue atacado logrando que soltara el cerillo en dirección a unas de las cortinas de una ventana, los demás del edificio no se habían percatado de lo que sucedió hasta que una persona del 3 piso que se dirige a su propio condominio específico el olor de quemado por lo cual marcó al número de emergencia. Mientras tanto en otro edificio grande que se localizaba en la parte noroeste de la ciudad de Namimori, un rubio y un castaño oscuro disponen de una conversación sobre los casos anteriores que el escuadrón Bunny que habían resuelto cuando en ese mismo instante recibieron la llamada de emergencia, mandando un aviso a las del escuadrón, recibiendo respuesta de uno de ellos que se localizaban cerca del área de dicho lugar luego recibieron respuesta de otros dos miembros más, sin más se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia la salida para dirigirse al lugar.

Regresando de nuevo al incidente después de varias horas ...

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Complejo de departamentos**

** Prefectura de Shizuoka **

**21:00**

Los bomberos que se encuentran en el área llevaban varias horas tratando de apagar el fuego para poder sacar a los demás personas que quedaron atrapadas dentro del edificio entre las llamas y algunas zonas derrumbadas de dicho inmueble; dentro del mismo lugar se encuentra dos del escuadrón tratando de localizar a la gente que se encontró atrapada, en el tercer piso se ubicaba Bunny Love buscando entre las llamas a más gente por suerte su vestimenta era inmune al daño ya su vez protegía muy su cuerpo durante su búsqueda junto con Bunny Sweet que también se localizaba ahí mismo usando su buen olfato para poder encontrar a más gente.

**Bunny Love:** _Has podido detectar a mas gente_ \- pregunto la castaña.

**Bunny Sweet:** _Todavía no_ \- contesto - _El olor del humo no me lo permite_ \- dijo la pelirroja.

**Bunny Love:** _Demonios_ \- dijo frustrada.

Entre tanto en el segundo piso se hallaba Bunny Ángel se siente en brazos a dos niños cubriéndolos con su cuerpo mientras busca una salida, debido a que no puede utilizar su fuerza para poder destruir alguna vez puesto no deseado lastimar a los niños, sin embargo seguir adentro por el humo hasta que encontraran una habitación que no se había visto tan dañada por suerte había una ventana que debatir fuera del edificio sin dudarlo ir directamente hacia la ventana para salir inmediatamente, hizo que los niños se calmaran sin más corrió hacia la ventana cubriendo y sujetando bien a los niños rompiendo la ventana y cayendo hacia el pavimento del piso de afuera usando su fuerza en sus piernas para caer sin dañarse.

**Bunny Ángel:** _Ya están a salvo_ \- dijo la peluquera con una voz dulce mientras le sonreía a los niños.

**Niños:** _Arigato nee-san_ \- dijeron al mismo tiempo que los niños agradeciendo a la chica que las salvó.

**??:** _Bunny Ángel_ \- dijo.

**Bunny Ángel:** Escucho que le hablen por su nombre a su lado y miro a ver - _Oh Bunny Healing, llegaste_ \- dijo al ver a la pelinaranja

**Bunny Healing:** _Lo siento tuve un inconveniente_ \- dijo - _No te preocupes ve a ayudar a Bunny Love y Sweet, yo me encargo de estar al tanto de la atención médica mientras llegan más paramédicos al área_ \- dijo

**Bunny Ángel:** Asentó la cabeza - _De acuerdo_ \- dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo al edificio

Bunny Healing se quedó atendiendo a los niños y más gente que necesitan que los checaran; regresando con Bunny Love y Sweet se localizaban cerca de las escaleras del cuarto piso, por suerte nada había más gente en el tercer piso por consiguiente Bunny Sweet había detectado el origen del incendio gracias a su olfato subdesarrollado, por lo cual avisaban a su unidad para reportarlo al jefe de los bomberos, durante su informe escucharon un crujido y gruñido proveniente del cuarto piso, sin más subieron y detectaron a mitad del pasillo a un RabbiBeast; se acercaron con sigilo hacia el monstruo para atacar, sin embargo la criatura se dio cuenta de su presencia atacándolas tanto Bunny Love y Sweet lograron esquivarlo retrocediendo hacia atrás, Love aprovechó esa oportunidad para impulsarse golpeándolo con su puño con mucha fuerza mandándolo hacia la pared que tenía frente a ellas, logrando que éste rompiera el muro. Los que se encontraban afuera del edificio escucharon el ruido mirando a ver hacia la dirección en donde se escuchó divisando al monstruo caer al piso detrás de eso, llegaron Love y Sweet, los demás al observar que la criatura se levantaba salieron corriendo del lugar, entre tanto Love se disponía a atacar de nuevo, pero en ese justo momento Bunny Ángel fue quien lo golpeó.

**Bunny Ángel:** _Detroit Smash_ \- dijo la peliverde al momento de atacar, logrando causar un gran daño al monstruo - _Bunny Sweet hazlo ahora_ \- dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

**Bunny Sweet:** _Hai_ **-** dijo desenfundando su nichirin tou **-** _Second Style: Horizontal Water Wheel_ **-** dijo corriendo hacia el objetivo mientras en la nichirin tou salia ráfagas de agua haciendo un doble corte profundo, eliminando así a la criatura.

Al finalizar con la eliminación del monstruo, los bomberos lograron apagar el fuego gracias al informe de la localización del lugar de propagación así como a las balas especiales de hielo de Healing; no encontraron cuerpos ni siquiera indicios de cómo una de esa criaturas logró adentrarse a ese departamento específico, siguieron con el protocolo sobre incendios y de atención médica y de daños materiales, entre tanto el escuadrón Bunny se encontraban algo alejadas de los demás realizando el reporte de todos los hechos del día de hoy a su superiores.

**Bunny Love:** _Eso seria todo Dino_ \- dijo la castaña al rubio

**Dino:** _De acuerdo_ \- contestó el rubio - _Muy buen trabajo chicas_ \- dijo felicitando a las demás.

**Bunny Ángel:** _Gracias Dino_ \- dijo la peliverde de pecas

**??:** _Bueno nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar alguna información referente al suceso de la criatura_ \- dijo un castaño oscuro saliendo de una camioneta - _Vayan a casa a descansar_

**Bunny Healing:** _Seguro Izuru-kun_ \- pregunto la pelinaranja.

**Izuru:** _No te preocupes le pedí ayuda a Bunny Deadly y Rough, ya que ellas se dedican a esto_ \- le dijo el heterocromático a Healing.

**Bunny Love:** _De acuerdo_ \- fue la castaña quien contestó - _Regresen a casa_ \- le dijo a sus demás compañeras.

Sin más se retiraron , el castaño oscuro se voltio hacia la dirección donde se hallaban las dos miembros restantes.

**Izuru:** _Ya saben que hacer_ \- dijo seriamente.

**Bunny Deadly y Rough:** _Déjanoslo a nosotras_ \- dijeron al mismo tiempo un pelo azul celeste y una castaña clara desapareciendo.

**Izuru:** _Tenemos que encontrar algún indicio_ \- dijo mientras se adentraba a la camioneta y se iban.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos del lugar donde se encontraban ellos, una persona desconocida había observado todo el suceso que se dio el día hoy, sin mas volteándose para empezar a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta. Quién será la persona que fue capaz de provocar este incidente, quién será la persona que observaba el hecho, será un enemigo o un aliado; este es trabajo que realiza el **_"Escuadrón Bunny",_** el cual es salvar y proteger a los ciudadanos de su amada ciudad y terminar con este mal.

Lista de los personajes con sus datos personales como de heroína así como sus habilidades, técnicas, entre otros datos mas.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Jefes superiores del "Escuadrón Bunny"**

**Nombre:** Hinata Izuru

 **Sexo:** Masculino **Edad:** 24 años

 **Ocupación:** Jefe superior principal

**Nombre:** Cavallone Dino

 **Sexo:** Masculino **Edad:** 24 años

 **Ocupación:** Segundo Jefe

**Conejito Escuadrón**

**Nombre:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

 **Sexo:** Masculino. **Edad:** 17 años

 **Cumpleaños:** 14 de octubre

 **Ciudad:** Namimori

 **Ocupación:** Estudiante

 **Escolaridad:** Preparatoria **Grado:** Tercero

**Nombre de heroína:** Bunny Love

 **Alias:** Sora **Sexo:** Femenino

 **Ocupación:** Líder

 **Arma:** Guanteletes

 **Objeto de transformación:** Anillo

 **Color:** blanco

**Habilidades**

* Intuición

* Usa unos guanteletes que con ellas pueden sacar llamas la cual le ayuda a moverse por el aire y poder realizar ataques de defensa y dañinas.

* Puede pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

**Técnicas**

* X Bunner

* X-Burner Air

* X-Stream

* XX Bunner

* Avanzado Punto Zero: Primera Edición

* Avanzado Punto Zero: Revisado

**Miembros del equipo Bunny Love**

* Enma

* Irie

*Llave

*Brasil

* Byakuran

* Hana

**Nombre:** Midoriya Izuku

 **Sexo:** Masculino. **Edad:** 17 años

 **Cumpleaños:** 15 de Julio

 **Ciudad:** Prefectura de Shizuoka

 **Ocupación:** Estudiante

 **Escolaridad:** Preparatoria **Grado:** Tercero

**Nombre de heroína:** Bunny Ángel

 **Alias:** Deku **Sexo:** Femenino

 **Ocupación:** Segundo amando y analista

 **Armas:** Ninguna

 **Objeto de transformación:** Pulsera

 **Color:** Verde

**Habilidades**

*Es buena analizando la situación antes de actuar mientras lo susurra

*Puede pelear cuerpo a cuerpo mientras lo hace le sale electricidad

*One For All

**Técnicas**

*Detroit Smash

*Full Cowl

*Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash

*Delaware Smash Air Force

*Manchester Smash

**Miembros del equipo Bunny Ángel**

*Mirio

*Mei

*Shinso

*Iida

*Tsuyu

*Uraraka

**Nombre:** Hinata Shouyo

 **Sexo:** Masculino **Edad:** 15 años

 **Cumpleaños:** 21 de Junio

 **Ciudad:** Prefectura Miyagi

 **Ocupación:** Estudiante

 **Escolaridad:** Preparatoria **Grado:** Primero

**Nombre de heroína:** Bunny Healing

 **Alias:** Hina **Sexo:** Femenino

 **Ocupación:** Médico, pistolera y francotiradora

 **Arma:** Dos pistolas: una CZ P-07 Duty y una Sig-Sauer P-226; y un rifle francotirador: L115A1

 **Objeto de transformación:** Brazalete de tobillo

 **Color:** Naranja

**Habilidades**

*Agilidad

*Destreza

*Tiene buena puntería 

*Tiene mejor vista

*Es experta en curación

**Técnicas**

*Double Shoot

*Cross Fire Shoot

*Shoot Barret

*Phantom Blazer

*Sealing Shoot

**Miembros del equipo Bunny Healing**

*Yamaguchi

*Kenma

*Sugawara

*Nishinoya

*Yachi

*Bokuto

**Nombre:** Shiota Nagisa

 **Sexo:** Masculino **Edad:** 16 años

 **Cumpleaños:** 20 de Julio

 **Ciudad:** Kunugigaoka

 **Ocupación:** Estudiante

 **Escolaridad:** Preparatoria **Grado:** Segundo

**Nombre de heroína:** Bunny Deadly

 **Alias:** Nagi **Sexo:** Femenino

 **Ocupación:** Asesina y recolectora de información

 **Arma:** Tiene 2 cuchillos de pelea modelo Col Moschin 

**Objeto de transformación:** Collar

 **Color:** Azul cielo

**Habilidades**

*Instinto asesino

*Es buena con la búsqueda de información

*Gran movilidad

*Flexibilidad

**Técnicas**

*Bloodlust

*Discernment

*Marksmanship

*Kiss of death

**Miembros del equipo Bunny Deadly**

*Kaede

*Karma

*Nakamura

*Sugino

*Kanzaki

*Isogai

**Nombre:** Yata Misaki

 **Sexo:** Masculino **Edad:** 19 años

 **Cumpleaños:** 20 de Julio

 **Ciudad:** Shizume

 **Ocupación:** Empleado

 **Escolaridad:** Preparatoria

**Nombre de heroína:** Bunny Rough

 **Alias:** Yatagarasu **Sexo:** Femenino

 **Ocupación:** Vanguardia y recolectora de información

 **Arma:** Un skateboard, barra de metal y un bate

 **Objeto de transformación:** Reloj de pulsera

 **Color:** Rojo

**Habilidades**

*Red Aura

*Enhanced Strength

*Hand-to-Hand Combatant

*Weapon Specialist

**Técnicas**

*Rotating Rod

*Distance Punch

*Red Fists

*Powerful Shield

*Hard Hit

**Miembros del equipo Bunny Rough**

*Anna

*Kamamoto

*Kusanagi

*Fushimi

*Akiyama

*Todo Homra

**Nombre:** Kamado Tanjiro

 **Sexo:** Masculino **Edad:** 14 años

 **Cumpleaños:** 14 de Julio

 **Ciudad:** Namimori

 **Ocupación:** Estudiante

 **Escolaridad:** Secundaria **Grado:** Tercero

**Nombre de heroína:** Bunny Sweet

 **Alias:** Jiro **Sexo:** Femenino

 **Ocupación:** Espadachina

 **Arma:** Katana

 **Objeto de transformación:** Aretes

 **Color:** negro

**Habilidades**

* Sentido del olfato mejorado

* Habilidad de lucha

* Fuerza mejorada

* Velocidad

* Inmenso reflejos

* Mundo transparente

* Aliento de agua

**Técnicas**

* Primer estilo: corte de la superficie del agua

* Segundo estilo: rueda de agua horizontal

* Tercer estilo: Danza de la corriente rápida

* Cuarto estilo: marea llamativa

* Quinto estilo: la lluvia misericordiosa de un día seco / lluvia bendecida después de la sequía

* Sexto estilo: Torcer torbellino - Actual

* Séptimo estilo: Piercing Rain Drop - Curve

* Ocho estilos: cuenca de cascada

* Noveno estilo: salpicaduras de flujo de agua - turbulento

* Décimo Estilo: El Dragón del Cambio

**Miembros del equipo Bunny Sweet**

* Nezuko

* Inosuke

* Zenitsu

* Kanao

* Genya

* Giyuu

**Author's Note:**

> Créditos a los autores de estos personajes
> 
> Akira Amano
> 
> Yusei Matsui
> 
> Gotoge Koyoharu
> 
> Horikoshi Kohei
> 
> GoHands y GoRa
> 
> Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Kodaka
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este one shot
> 
> Nos vemos en la próxima.
> 
> Bye
> 
> Dana


End file.
